Golden Haze
by HomoSocks
Summary: Arya Stark and Jamie Lannister are forced into a marriage. How could this possibly end well? [Much larger summary explaining everything in the first chapter.] "So, I walked into the haze. And, a million dirty ways."
1. Writers Note

_**Writers Note**_

Hello, my sweets. Your friend and humble writer here with a brand new idea. Arya Stark and Jamie Lannister. Some find this pairing disturbing, disgusting, all around terrible with no upsides. If, I just described you and you are not opened minded I urge you to leave now. The truth is a overwhelming amount of people find the two together very clever, interesting, complex, among other things. There are very few stories about these two out there so I thought i'd give it a go! The truth is I got a lot of wonderful feels plotting this story. You'll be in for a good read.

In this AU! Jamie was not captured by Robb Stark in the Whispering Woods. His envoy was smashed by the Northmen but, he was able to escape from the fray. Tywin sent Jamie back to Kings Landing after that where he lived his days as the Lord Commander of the Kings Guard. Protecting his new King Joffrey. Continuing his questionable relationship with his twin sister.

Arya's journey doesn't change until she meets Tywin. He takes her as his cupbearer in time they develop a strange understanding. It isn't long until he realizes she is Arya Stark of Winterfell. Instead of treating her like a prisoner (Which she basically is.) Tywin feeds her very well, clothes her, gives her large lavish bedchambers as lavish as Harrenhall can be at least. Sansa Stark escaped from Kings Landing during the Battle of Blackwater. Tywin now plans on relieving Jamie of the Kings Guard and forcing him to marry Arya Stark. Sansa and Robb Stark will be dead soon enough, Arya will be the key to the North.

Their lives are about to change forever.

Few side notes. Arya will be aged up to fourteen or, fifteenth. This starts immediately after the Battle of Blackwater. I'll need reviews and follows more than ever if, you dig a certain story. I'm actively writing three now. I need to know which one you want me to update the most! Lastly!

_This ship sails itself~_


	2. While The Dawn Is Breaking

_**Chapter I: While The Dawn Is**_ **_Breaking_**

The air smelled of blood, salt, burning flesh, and death. Death most of all. The Battle of the Blackwater had finally come to an end. Tywin Lannister had come to win the day for all of Kings Landing forcing out the false king. Jamie hoped that Stannis Baratheon was killed tonight, Jamie had yearned to meet Stannis out on the open field the Gods had not willed that tonight to his disappointment. _He should have been put down years ago. Just as foolish as Robert though more dangerous. _

Jamie had a few scratches and dents on his Kings Guard armor. Blood soiled his ripped up white cloak, flecks of blood covered his face all through his shining golden hair. There was still mass amounts of confusion about the city people scrambled about the streets passing Jamie. Some trying to stop him, ask him of what had happened outside the gates. Jamie pushed passed them all working his way back to the Red Keep. He had watched his father pass on horseback surrounded by Tyrell men about a half hour ago. Jamie had not seen Cersei since before the battle. He hadn't seen Tyrion since after the imp's speech to all the men who meant to abandon the fight after King Joffrey took his leave.

Jamie found himself wondering what had become of the little man. _Gods. I hope the little fool hasn't got himself killed. _He made himself stop thinking about the worst walking silently up the stone steps to the Red Keep. Tywin Lannister was sure to want to see his golden child, his one and only, his _heir_ as he would still tell you. He had sent Jamie back to Kings Landing after the Whispering Woods to 'protect the family'. He needed Jamie alive and well Tywin made that clear. Jamie started to feel his nerves getting to him. More so than before the battle. Battle was natural for him, his comfort zone. His father though his father had just had some sort of power over Jamie.

It wasn't long before Jamie found himself opening the huge oak doors to the throne room. He found it empty a dim light shining down on the Iron Throne through the darkness at the end of the room. The ultimate symbol of power, power something Jamie never desired. Jamie didn't thirst for power like other men even, Tyrion was greedy for it. Jamie only desired a few simple things to die a warriors death, honor, and his sister. So, far he had been denied all. All of the gold in Casterly Rock couldn't buy him what he desired most.

His boots cracked the marble floor echoing off the walls of the massive room as he approached the throne. His emerald eyes studying the ugly piece of steel in front of him. The same ugly piece of steel he had sat on until Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon could come claim it. During that time he was urged by many to crown himself or, his father. To which Jamie refused. Aerys blood was still warm pooling around his body like it was Jamie's dishonor staining the marble floor. That day had changed everything for him.

_It was the finest act i've ever done._

Jamie had to remind himself of that often. Not a day went by that he wasn't shamed or, reminded of the blood that was on his hands. The blood that stained the marble floor beneath the Iron Throne. This hideous hunk of steel swords had brought him nothing but ill luck. He didn't dare touch it, he never dared to touch it. Though today he ascended the steps smoothing a palm over one of the armrest. Green eyes studying it carefully. _How could an old relic like this cause so much pain. The world is cruel and so are we. _He took at seat on the thing kicking his legs up like he had the day his father sacked the city. _Here is to us. The cruelest of them all. The golden lions of Lannister._

"The throne is reserved for a king, Ser." The voice cut through the room curtly the last word bouncing off the walls. Ser...Ser...Ser...Ser. Jamie turned his head to see his father standing blood mixing in with the crimson of his armor. Some blood was in his beard, his arms were folded. His pale green eyes flecked with gold giving Jamie a stern look. Loras Tyrell at his right side standing tall and proud. There was a shadowy figure in a black cloak at his left. Small and skinny. Though the budding breast from under her cloak gave her away. A woman. Jamie was confused by that but, didn't show it. Instead he sarcastically looked around the room.

"There is no king in sight." Jamie replied brazenly. Tywin scowled at his son, Jamie knew that look something had happened during the battle that wasn't anticipated. Jamie stood from the throne his heart dropping in his chest moving down the steps in front of his father. The cloaked girl took a wary step back but, Jamie paid no mind.

"Cersei?"

"Alive and well." Tywin answered simply. Jamie let out a sigh of relief feeling himself ease up a bit. But, he felt himself stricken up again.

"Tyrion?" Jamie asked this time.

"Injured but, alive. His wounds are not fatal." Jamie should have known it was not Tyrion's well being that had angered Tywin Lannister. The second Tyrion takes a last breath his father will start organizing a parade to celebrate. "Tommen, Joffrey all alive and well." Tywin continued his cold eyes narrowing on Jamie. "The missing are much more... Interesting. Sansa Stark is gone. The Hound is gone. What do you know of this?"

"What do I know of this?" Jamie repeated arching his brow. "Nothing. I know Clegane was fond of the Stark girl. Most like he took her." Tywin wasn't satisfied with that answer he made sure Jamie knew it by scoffing. He held his tongue before that sharp tongue of his took a stab at his father. Tywin told Jamie to walk with him, ordered Loras to stay, Tywin told the shadow in the cloak next to him something he would never expect. "Girl. Come." Jamie glanced at the girl again the hood of the cloak was hiding almost all of her face. Though, Jamie could make out small pink lips. He continued to ignore the strangers presence.

"Sandor Clegane will likely rape and kill that poor girl before the night is out." His father said matter-of-factly. Jamie knew that Sandor Clegane was a better man than he appeared to be. A bad man, yes. But, better than some would have you believe. Jamie didn't dare tell his father this now knowing he'd hear none of it. "We've dispatched riders I doubt they will find anything. Everything will be in chaos in the next few hours we'll lose them in the mess. I did send word to Ser Gregor, he is to find his brother and kill him for his treason. If, the girl is still alive she'll be punished justly for her treason."

"She didn't do anything wrong!" The girl under the cloak finally spoke up loudly. Those pink lips under the cloak frowning. Tywin looked down at her coldly like he had with Jamie earlier.

"She fled the capitol. Left her king. Her betrothed. That leads to other questions. Is she maiden? Where her loyalties lie? Why would she leave her home? Why-" Boldly, the girl in the cloak cut Tywin Lannister off. No one ever dared to do anything like that. Jamie looked down at the girl who was on the other side of Tywin who was between them. _Why is she here?_

"This isn't her home! Her home is Winterfell! Joffrey is just an ignorant bloody prat!" Jamie understood all at once. _That is Arya Stark. _His emerald eyes widened on the girl. She isn't dead, they found her. She was full of wildfire, wolf-blooded. Her words just now was enough for Joffrey to take her tongue, perhaps even sentence her to die. _Careful, Stark bitch. Careful. _Tywin seemed to let the comments she made slide he turned back to Jamie.

"Jamie allow me to introduce you to Arya Stark." Jamie looked down at the girl once more. She didn't look back, she didn't even lower her hood. She kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked. She had grown since Jamie had last seen her. He licked his lips before speaking.

"I would say it's an honor but, we've already met once father. When, I visited Winterfell. She wanted to hear stories of knighthood, the Kings Guard, and the Sword of the Morning if, I recall correctly."

"You met a stupid girl at Winterfell. Who knows what falsehoods poison your stories, Kingslayer. My father once told me the Sword of the Morning called you a traitor before he slew him." The words surprisingly cut through him like a dagger. It took a lot to get under Jamie's skin, Arya managed to do it with one sentence. Arthur Dayne was a hero of Jamie's. Along with the other brothers of his Kings Guard so long ago. The thought of what Arthur Dayne thought of Jamie at his end had always troubled him. He could hear the truth in Arya's words. _She doesn't understand. Eddard Stark didn't understand. Arthur Dayne didn't understand. No one will ever understand. _Jamie thought about what Arthur Dayne would have done in his shoes.

"I think I will help with the dead. Speaking of Ser Arthur has got me very sentimental." Jamie told them. Normally, if it were anyone else he would have turned on his heels and leave. But, he waited for Tywin to excuse him. His father owned a huge chunk of Jamie Lannister. "We must speak on the morrow." He told his son to which he nodded his golden head. Jamie turned back to Arya Stark taking her soft hand in his rough one he raised it to his lips and kissed her fingers. He saw her mouth twitch in disgust. _She hates me._ He knew as he straightened back up.

"My lady." He said politely before adding to his father. "Have someone come find me when Tyrion awakes." Jamie took his leave, he didn't bother changing his armor before heading back to the shore littered with dead from both sides. Peasants, Gold Cloaks, and soldiers alike looked his way when he started helping move the dead. There were no knights out here, only him. He knew knights thought work like this was above them. Normally, Jamie would think the same but, now he just needed something to occupy himself with. The dawn was breaking above him. Jamie turned over a body that looked eerily similar to Ser Arthur Dayne. Jamie shuttered goosebumps prickled his skin. He looked again realizing he was wrong. The man looked nothing like the Sword of the Morning. He was wearing the flaming stag on his armor. Jamie's mind was playing tricks on him. His green hues looked up.

The horizon was a bright orange, cloudy, and beautiful over the Blackwater.

_A beautiful death._


	3. The Dance

_**Chapter II: The Dance**_

Arya hadn't touched the food that was placed in front of her. It had gotten cold some time ago, she refused to eat since arriving in the city. Tywin had given her a tower to herself close to his own tower of the Hand. They were very comfortable and lavish for a prisoner shelves of books, a big feather bed, a nice view from a slender window that she couldn't fit through. Arya hadn't opened any of the books, she had been sleeping on the cold hard floor never more than an hour though, she did like to look out the window. Arya watched the people down below playing a game with herself, coming up with stories of who they were and why they were in Kings Landing.

At the moment she was coming up with a huge man that walked by a few minutes ago. Arya decided he was a great warrior from a far off land, Asshai maybe. The great sword slung across his back was called Hot Knife he had slew many knights with it. He was in Kings Landing to break her out of this dreadful cell. She knew none of this was true. She often imagined the formidable looking warriors that passed by were here for her. Arya knew in reality they would all tremble in the shadow of Tywin Lannister and wouldn't dare try anything of the sort even if they wanted to.

_Robb doesn't tremble so easily._

Robb Stark was still marching South she knew he was her only hope at this point. Tywin had Arya locked down the servants that came in to bathe her, feed her, and everything else she required didn't speak to her no matter how much Arya pushed them. She had gone as far as striking one of the serving boys who looked at her tears welling up in his eyes rubbing his cheek where she hit him. He had just turned walking out without saying a word that was the last time she saw that boy. Every time the servants came in Arya demanded the same thing.

"I wish to speak to Lord Tywin." Each time they would ignore her like they were deaf doing their duty then leaving her. Arya caved in about a week in finally cracking open a book to read. She made use of the feather bed too, along with eating all the meals that were brought to her each time asking the server. "When, can I speak to Lord Tywin?" Each time no answer. After, Sansa escaped they weren't taking any chances that was plain. Arya longed to see Sansa again. _I'd probably want to cut her in two by the end of the first hour with her._ Arya smiled softly at the thought.

They took Needle away from here at Harrenhal. The Tickler had taken it from her. Lord Tywin told her he'd return it to her, she doubted that he would the little sword was probably the last think on his mind, he was fighting a war after all. Arya wondered how long they'd lock her up here. How long would it take until anyone saw her? Arya hated being the defenseless prisoner she was so helpless. So, she said her prayer like she always did when her mind slipped into a dark state which was coming more frequent.

_Raff The Sweetling, The Tickler, The Hound, Ser Gregor, Ser Amory, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, King Joffrey, Queen Cersei. Valar Morghulis._

She came up with a plan at the end of the second week. Arya had tried to collect knifes from her meals before the server always noticed, always informed the guards outside, who always came in tearing the room apart until they found it. This time Arya tried a different approach, the server a small sickly looking girl with pale blonde hair and light green eyes most likely a lesser Lannister came in today with Arya's meal this time she was ready. Arya moved as quick as a cat lunging forward at the smaller girl, she could smell the fear on her. The tray the girl was holding with all the food on it went crashing to the floor with a clatter all except the knife Arya snatched out of the air.

Arya moved quick and quicker hiding herself next to the door they kept heavily locked to keep her inside. That door swung opened a moment later, a man in Lannister armor yelling trying to figure out what had happened. It was too late for him. Arya leaped onto the guard's back driving the knife she had acquired deep into his neck. A spray of blood tickled her hands at first until in was a steady stream staining her hands a dark red. The man gurgled before slowly crumbling to the floor, Arya's toes touched back onto the expensive Myrish carpet that covered most of the floor. The servant girl was screaming Arya ran from the room down the stone steps that led her down from the tower.

Arya did her best to avoid the guards that were running to the serving girl's cries for help up the steps. When, Arya got to the bottom of the steps she instantly had to hide herself behind a pillar to prevent them from detecting her as they ran pass up the stairs. She knew she would have to move quick to out run the guards when they found the mess she left at the top of the steps. Her goal was to find her way back down to the dungeons it was one of the only ways she knew she could get out of Kings Landing if, she acted quick enough.

If, she got nice and dirty down there she would be able to pose as a commoner again, slip through Lord Tywin's fingers. _Get back to Mother. Robb... Sansa. _Oh, how Arya longed for her family to be with them once more. The Lannisters had taken her family away she would never forgive them for that even if, Tywin Lannister wasn't a complete monster. Still the man unnerved her, she didn't want to be in his company a second longer than she needed to.

Getting to the dungeons proved to be a nearly impossible challenge. Within the hour it looked as though half the Red Keep was after her. Arya could barely take a step without having to hide from Lannister men, Gold Cloaks, and White Cloaks alike. A huge men she didn't know with a thick black beard and long black hair in Kingsguard armor passed her at one point. If, they had the Kingsguard after her that just made escaping that much harder.

Much of her clothes were covered in dried blood, all of her hands were mostly red from the blood of her victim in the tower. Arya crept pass to more Gold Cloaks as quiet as a shadow. She stayed on the tips of her toes, she was a water dancer she could get through a few stupid guards. She was doing well until she turned into a corridor carelessly getting herself spotted by a number of Lannister men she turned and ran.

_I can be quick. _Arya reminded herself. _Quicker than a few fools weighted down by armor. _The men clanked loudly behind her letting her know where they were at all times how far or, close they were.

Arya stopped beside a guard sitting down near the kitchens his sword was beside him while he was cutting up mutton with a dagger. She grabbed his sword before the guard had the chance to move. Arya swung it with all her might the steel cracked against his helm denting it he fell off the bench he was seated on to the cold stone floor. The maids and cooks screamed at the sudden appearance of the dirty girl. She stood sidefaced as the other three guards that had been chasing her entered the kitchen. The sword was heavy in her hand but, she held it out stretched to the Lannister men who drew their own blades. She was ready to fight them off or, die trying.

"Hold it." The voice came behind the guards. It sounded bored almost she grimaced when she realized who the voice belonged to. His straight golden hair just barely touching his shoulders the back of it tied into a tail. He didn't wear any armor. Only a fine silk crimson tunic slashed with gold, brown breeches, and tall black boots. Jamie Lannister drew his own sword it sung sweetly as he unsheathed it. The blade was a pale silver Arya realized it at once. "Do you like it?" Lannister asked the men in crimson armor taking a few steps backwards to let Jamie deal with the girl. "Valyrian steel."

"From my father's greatsword."

"Smart girl. What was the name of that old ugly thing anyway?"

"Ice." Arya didn't drop her guard remaining ready for any attack the Kingslayer might try. Her cold grey eyes glaring into the green pools of his. "Have you renamed that sword then?"

"Not yet. Perhaps, you could help me? Stark-Slayer might stick." Arya lunged forward taking a swing, Jamie batted the strike away with ease almost making her drop the heavy steel. _He is so quick._ She thought to herself taking a few steps back to regain her composure and grip on the sword in her hands. "You'll have to do better than that, She-Wolf." Jamie declared loudly a smirk on his face, the Lannister men behind him started laughing at her.

Fuming Arya rushed forward with another fury. Each swing met Jamie's sword as he lazily swung it his dancing green eyes almost mocking her. "Keep your emotions under control it ruins your form." Jamie advised her which Arya just took as another insult. Though, she listened to it all the same launching another attack which Jamie once again reflected. "Better. Much better." He told her this time. Arya sneered about to lunge forward one more time. This time though Jamie beat her to it.

Arya backed up when Jamie started moving forward managing to block or, sidestep every blow he threw. When, she sidestepped the last of his attack he licked his lip lowering his guard for a moment. "Careful. You don't want to risk too much too early." He told her. The Lannister guards who were roaring with laughter a moment ago were completely silent, confused at this point. Arya took another quick swing while Jamie's guard was down. He just barely was able to step out of the way.

"You never want to lower your guard." Arya told him sarcastically. Jamie chuckled raising the 'Stark-Slayer' once more his green eyes watching the She-Wolf closely. They both made a move at the same time this time steel sang against steel the blades meeting in the middle. Arya struggled to push him away before attempting to kick him in his lower parts Jamie spun away from her foot before it made contact.

"Dirty tricks. Lady Stark doesn't fight honorable."

"What do you know of honor, Kingslayer?"

"_Kingslayer._" The lion hissed pouncing forward. His attack was more furious this time Arya struggled to hold onto the sword in her hands. Steel met steel repeatedly Jamie sword hammering down on Arya's. She couldn't keep this up much longer. Jamie was about to spring again before a loud voice called to them. "Enough!" Tywin Lannister pushed through the small crowd that gather to watch the duel. Tywin's eyes looked over both of them those cold green judging eyes. "Drop the sword, girl." Tywin commanded.

The sword was heavy and clumsy. Her arms were shaking from holding it for so long, aching. Even so, Arya kept the sword in her hands glaring right back into Tywin's eyes. _I was so close... I was so close to getting away from you._ Jamie Lannister sheathed his sword and there was Arya's chance. She could killed him right now. What if, she missed? What if, she did kill him? Arya threw her sword at Jamie's feet spitting on the ground. Jamie smirked at her. Arya could tell by the looks on the guards face they would like to laugh but, the presence of Tywin was too intimidating for them. Tywin stared at her for what seemed like a long time before speaking again.

"Take her back to her room. Double the guards. And, no more knifes."


	4. Wolves Don't Weep

_**Chapter III: Wolves Don't Weep**_

Arya was back in the terrible tower it somehow felt more dank and dark than before she had tried to escape. The huge bloodstain of the Lannister guard was still all over the white carpet they hadn't bothered to remove it. Knifes and forks no longer came with her meals which left Arya eating with her hands more oft than not. Arya had stopped asking to see Tywin Lannister too, she doubted that he'd want to see her now. She wasn't known for her patience she was left no choice now but, to attempt to have some.

Arya stopped trying to talk to her servers as well she knew it was useless at this point. All Arya did was wake, eat, sit, bathe, eat, sit, sleep. That was what her days consisted of now. It had been two weeks since her attempted escape, she had been in this tower for almost a whole month. Arya's mind wandered during that time to her father, Robb, her mother, Sansa, her own fate, the fight she had with Jamie Lannister. _He was mocking me._ Or, was he? Arya was almost positive it wasn't the latter.

The serving girl that had been present during Arya's escape always came in trembling. The glass on the plates clattering on the tray from her shaking arms. Arya almost pitied the girl though, she never moved to help the girl or speak to her. Until one day the girl came in shaking so violently the tray she was holding went crashing to the floor sending Arya's soup everywhere. The serving girl squealed covering her mouth to muffle the cry then, she spoke. The first voice Arya had heard in two weeks. "Seven save me- Ah, shit- My apologies, m'lady... It slipped... I-I-I'll-" Arya cut the poor girl off there not bothering to rise from her bed or, even look the girl's way.

"I'm not going to kill you." Arya said simply. "You can stop shaking like a bloody leaf now."

"As m'lady commands." Gendry had said that to her once. It felt as though he had said that in a different life now it felt as though she were in limbo caught between heaven and hell with no place to go. Arya might have smiled at the memory of her old friend. Not anymore he was just as much of a stranger as the rest. Arya pressed her lips in a firm line turning to direct her cold grey gaze to the lesser Lannister. The girl jumped back just from the sudden stare. "What is your name, girl?"

"Thea L-L-Lannister. Not of _thee_ family... A lesser branch." The girl admitted. Arya was about to speak up again when the door swung opened a few guards came in one glared suspiciously at Arya, the other grabbed Thea roughly by the arm pulling her from the room. A few minutes later a different serving girl brought Arya up her dinner. That was the last Arya saw of Thea Lannister. The days were long and hot. That always got to Arya how hot it was here in the capital. Arya missed the cool breezes in Winterfell on a nice summer day so much she felt like crying almost. _Almost. _Wolves don't weep. _Robb doesn't weep. Jon doesn't weep. I can be strong..._

_Be strong..._

Arya ending up losing track of the days in the tower. She wasn't quite sure how much longer she was up there before Lord Tywin's men came for her. Arya was thinking about fighting them but, it would be no use they were too many and she was still nothing. Just some unarmed little girl. They handed her a grey gown with terrible black floral designs on the sleeves. The direwolf of Stark bright and silver across the breasts. Arya stared at it warily. _Is this some sort of jape? _

It wasn't. Lord Tywin wanted Arya to look presentable before they met. She refused to put on the gown at first until the guards threatened to leave her in the tower for another few months she conceded. The dress was tight, uncomfortable, it made it hard to breath, her walking awkward. She was out of the tower for the first time since her attempted escape though the chances of her trying a stunt like that again were slim, slimmer still in the dress. The walk to the Hand's tower wasn't long considering the tower she was held captive in was in close proximity to Tywin's own tower.

The guards waited outside the door while Arya entered. Lord Tywin was sitting behind his table hands folded in front of him, his pale emerald eyes flecked with gold burning into her. It was difficult to make Arya feel uneasy yet, Lord Tywin always seemed to be able to. Arya hesitated a moment before moving forward taking a seat across from Tywin who poured her a drink of wine in a copper cup. "My father only allowed me a few sips during feast." Arya mumbled softly showing her young age just a bit in that statement. Which she immediately sought to correct taking a swig of the sour tasting wine crinkling her nose a bit. Arya tried to not expose any weakness around Tywin. "How long did you have me up there?" Arya asked after that.

"Forty odd days." Tywin answered while pouring a cup of wine for himself taking his eyes off her for a moment only a moment. Arya clutched the cup in her hand tighter contemplating throwing it's contents in his face, simply hitting him with it. She was in the middle of deciding whether the guards outside would be able to catch her or, not when Tywin's gruff voice cut into her thoughts. "It was necessary I assure you."

"May I ask why?" Arya inquired almost sarcastically which Tywin did not fail to note. Arya set the copper cup back on the table pushing it away from her. She didn't like the way the wine tasted, she didn't like the way it dulled the mind either. She had seen enough drunken people to be wary of the alcoholic beverage.

"I could not have anyone see you before the wedding was announced." Arya felt like her heart had stopped in her chest, she froze staring at Tywin blankly. She feared this from the start. _They are going to make me marry Joffrey in Sansa's place. _Just the thought of it made her want to vomit. She could scarely remember the butcher's boy's face but, she felt like she could still see his corpse behind her lids when she closed them. In a way he was Arya's first victim. _He died because of me.  
_  
"I won't." Arya told the older man at once. He hardly paid any attention to her defiance before he kept going on.

"You _will_ marry, Jamie. Before, Joffrey marries Margaery Tyrell." _Jamie?_ Arya was even more taken aback. Arya assumed she would have taken her sister's place if, anything. But, Jamie Lannister? She remembered the first time she had seen Jamie as he rode into Winterfell in his bright white armor, golden and gallant. Beautiful and bold. She had been so fascinated in the knight. Now though she couldn't stand the sight of his smug face. "Why?" Arya asked him.

"Jamie is my heir." Tywin answered her calmly. "You will bare his children."

Arya grabbed the copper cup full of wine and took a huge swig.

**_Writers_** _**Note**_

I apologize for the shortness of the this chapter. Future chapters will be longer than the ones I have written I promise you. The POV will switch between Arya and Jamie throughout. I'm soooo glad you are all enjoying it. The amount of reviews and follows is almost overwhelming so far. Thank you so much. I'm going to attempt to make this story as epic as possible for all of you lovelies. Keep them coming~! I promise i'll write longer chapters now! Love you!


	5. Writers Note II

_**Writers**_** Note**

My sweet sweet reader. Oh, how i've missed you. This is going to be a short but, rather serious note. I am absolutely sorry about the lack of updates, life unfortunately has been rather time consuming. You all have flattered me so much with all the follows and reviews, I promise the real update will be coming soon. I'll start writing a scene or, two a day. That should speed things up. I love you gaiz! Don't give up on me yet~!


End file.
